What Happens When Our Glue Breaks
by Amanda-Hargitay
Summary: What happens when every bond Elliot and Olivia has breaks and get torn to pieces? Will they be able to glue every single bond back together?
1. Thought Process

Everyone always told me that El and I were meant to be together, that we were so close we might as well just be glued together. I use to always laugh at them because I knew that we could never get together, at least not anytime soon. I always thought that there was something there, something between us that kept the other from leaving this unit. I never knew what it was until the day everything around me stopped for just one second and then just like that everything changed. In the moments before the big, dramatic change my life with Elliot Stabler flashed through my mind. Every case, stake-out, movie night, coffee break, fight, disagreement, and every single moment since day one came rushing back to me. Now all I can do is think about that one moment when his words crushed me.

**I Know its short but bare with me and i promise the next chapter will be longer**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. First step to goodbye

You know even after everything that has happened between Elliot and I, I can't hate him or even be mad at him for more than an hour or so. I may glare at him for awhile afterwards but that's it. That's just how we work though. If we get in a fight we let the other have some space and after awhile we call each other and apologize or just ask to go out for some drinks. One time though drinking just made the situation worse.

_At the bar_

_"So are we good?" Elliot asked with his head down fearing Olivia might yell at him and walk out the bar._

_"Uh… yeah we're good El." Olivia sputtered. "So you never did answer my question earlier about your kids" She pauses. "Are they uh… doing alright… dealing with the split between you and Kathy."_

_"They're taking it better than I thought they would that's for sure. I mean I figured they would be mad at me for awhile… mainly because of the reason Kathy and I split, it's uh.. not really something I'm proud of." He stumbled to say_

_"Why not, I mean it's not like you cheated or anything right." Olivia stated._

_"Uh no not exactly, but I did mention to her that I may not be in love with her anymore" He said messing with his drink_

_"What do you mean you told her you "May not be in love with her anymore" Like did you really say that to her face and mean it?" Olivia asked getting more and more interested in the conversation._

_"I said it like it sounds and I meant it Liv. I'm not in love with her anymore. Sure I'll always love her because I mean without her I wouldn't have my kids" Elliot explained_

_"Elliot are you kidding me? That's probably part of the reason you got put on the couch a lot you know that right."_

_"CAN YOU JUST DROP IT OLIVIA IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE" Elliot yelled making Olivia jump slightly_

_"Okay I understand… you know what I'm uh… I'm just going to go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow El" Olivia said getting up to leave_

_"No Liv, Olivia, OLIVIA… just wait I'm sorry I yelled I'm just… I'm stressed out right now and I shouldn't have takin it out on you" Elliot said trying to get her to stay a little longer._

_"Uh… no Elliot you obviously need to go get some rest to okay, don't stay here too much longer by yourself okay… why don't you let me call you a cab and I'll wait with you while we wait okay, but the second it gets here I'm leaving and going hoe to get some sleep." Olivia stated_

_"I… I guess I can deal with that" _

That was the end of that stressful ordeal for Olivia because they were silent the whole time until the cab got there and they went separate ways.


	3. We keep trying but it's of no use

We didn't talk much about our personal lives after that night. In fact it wasn't until 4 months later when Elliot told me what had changed in his home life.

"Hey Liv, can I talk to you?" Elliot asked standing up and looking towards the cribs

"I suppose so, but why?" Olivia asked wondering what was so important to had to go to the cribs for.

"I'll tell you when we get up there" Elliot said as he walked in front of her. When they got up to the cribs Elliot turned around and locked the door so that nobody would interrupt them. "So... um… Kathy and I are officially divorced now" he said while staring at the floor.

"Oh… I'm sorry El I thought that maybe the two of you would work it out this time" Olivia said wanting to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"No our marriage was to damaged this time Liv… I, I honestly don't know what to do. I feel so lost. Twenty years of my life I spent with Kathy and I just haven't got around to feeling normal around myself or my kids with her there. I know the divorce was for the best for everyone involved, I just don't know what I'm suppose to do after I leave here you know"

"You know El, it's not so bad…being on your own it has its ups and downs but still it isn't the worst thing in the world. I know you're use to kids in the house and your wife either comforting you or yelling at you but give it some time El and I promise you'll start to see the upside of living alone. If you ever get bored don't forget I'm all alone too."

"Is that an invitation Liv?" Elliot asked a smile on his face

"Not like that EL I simply mean if you ever want to go get a drink so you're not by yourself, and as long as I'm not busy then I'll join you" Olivia said correcting him

"Oh I see maybe I'll just learn how to live alone since it'll probably be like that for awhile now" Elliot said his voice slowly becoming a whisper

"Come on El don't sound so sad. You use to always look for the positive in situations. Where is that Elliot, hmm where did he disappear to?" Olivia asked

"HE LEFT OKAY… I'm sorry… but I just don't care about the positive things in life right now. I mean how am I suppose to be positive about this what I'm doing, what I did… it's a sin OLIVIA IT'S A SIN FOR CHRIST SAKES DON'T YOU KNOW THAT" Elliot asked his temper getting the best of him.

"Are we done, because I didn't come up here to get yelled at by you. I've honstley had enough pf your yelling ELLIOT I'VE HAD ENOUGH. EVERYTHING WE TALK ABOUT NOT WORK RELATED TURNS IN TO YOU YELLING AT ME AND ME YELLING BACK AT YOU AND I'M SICK OF IT." Olivia yelled before stoming out of the room


End file.
